Yang Takluk
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan dengan gelisah. Berkali-kali yang biru indah itu mendelik ke arah yang sama, mendengarkan segala cumbu dan canda yang tak ia senangi. Yaoi fiction


Akaashi menyesap _wine_ nya sekali lagi. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menoleh, tapi matanya tetap mendelik pada seorang pria berambut perak-hitam yang duduk sembari tertawa bahagia bersama dua tiga perempuan berpenampilan menarik. Gadis yang di sebelah kanan pria itu berkali-kali menuangkan minum ke gelasnya jika kosong, dan yang di sebelah kiri duduk terlalu dekat, sengaja membuat lengan pria itu menempel ke payudaranya yang tidak lebih besar dari payudara perempuan yang satu lagi.

Dan si hitam anggun itu mendengus bosan. Tak ia pedulikan percakapan nakal kelompok itu dan berpura-pura menikmati minumnya dalam diam meskipun pikirannya berisik setengah mati. Kaki kanannya bergerak-gerak gelisah, terkadang menghentakkan sepatunya ke lantai dengan nyaring dan kesal sebelum ia menaruh gelas kosongnya ke bar dengan sedikit kasar dan berdiri dari duduknya. Katanya pada penjaga bar, "Aku lupa bawa korek. Kau punya?"

"Merokok? Di sini tidak boleh merokok, _bro_." Penjaga berambut hitam jabrik itu menyeringai padanya. Tangan orang itu dengan tangkas meraih gelas kosong yang ditinggalkan Akaashi, meletakkannya ke rak peralatan kotor dan mengelap bar di depan Akaashi. Si hitam anggun mendelikkan matanya lagi dengan bosan. Entah berapa kali untuk malam itu matanya mendelik begitu. "Aku tahu. Aku akan merokok di luar."

Si penjaga bar menarik laci di bawah bar dan tangannya merogoh-rogoh di sana sambil berkata, "Ini masih musim dingin, kau tidak takut kedinginan?"

"Kuroo _san_ , jangan membuatku jengkel." Akaashi menatap Kuroo dari ujung matanya. Ia belakangi kelompok yang masih sibuk sendiri di salah satu sudut bar, menghindari menatap senyuman bodoh si pria yang malam itu seperti di harem tiga orang sekaligus. Kuroo tertawa pendek dan melemparkan pemantis api ke arah si hitam. Dengan sigap Akaashi menerimanya dan berjalan ke luar setelah mengambil syalnya yang digantungkan di dekat pintu masuk. Ia duduk di kursi yang jika siang menjadi tempat makan pelanggan bar yang juga merupakan rumah makan saat hari masih terang. Ia sulut rokok dan menghisap pangkalnya dengan cepat. Tembakau yang terbakar menghangatkan tubuh Akaashi, tapi pikirannya masih terganggu.

"Kau tidak membawa jaketmu, Akaashi." Akaashi terperanjat ketika Bokuto telah ada di belakangnya. Ia tidak menoleh ketika menjawab, "Aku hanya merokok sebentar."

Malam itu salju turun lagi meskipun sudah masuk akhir Januari. Seharusnya cuaca sedikit menghangat di Tokyo, tapi rupanya tahun ini musim dingin akan sedikit lebih panjang dan dingin dari biasa. Akaashi melemparkan puntung rokoknya yang sudah pendek ke tanah, membiarkan apinya mati karena lelehan salju, dan ia merapatkan syal di lehernya, meniupi telapak tangannya, dan mengelus tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetaran karena hanya memakai kemeja berlapis sweater tipis di baliknya.

Bokuto mendesah. Pria itu duduk di samping si anggun, menyelubungi tubuh kekasihnya dan tubuhnya sekaligus dengan selimut wol tebal dan lebar. Karena begitu lebar, selimut itu bahkan masih memiliki ujung yang terkulai di tanah meskipun sudah menutupi seluruh badan si hitam dan sang perak. Akaashi terpana dan diam ketika Bokuto makin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada kawannya, memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan tangan kanannya, dan merebahkan kepala Akaashi ke pundaknya.

Bar milik Kuroo berada di pinggir jalan dan meja-meja rumah makannya berada di depan bar berbatasan dengan trotoar. Lokasi bar itu tepat ada di seberang taman, namun malam itu cukup dingin, sudah cukup memberi alasan untuk semua orang agar tetap berada di rumah mereka yang hangat dan nyaman.

Dan Bokuto pun Akaashi sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu karena tak ada yang lewat dan melihat keduanya yang tersembunyi di selimut wol nyaman di bawah salju.

"Kau kenapa, Bokuto _san_?"

"Kau cemburu?"

Alis Akaashi sedikit terangkat karena terkejut Bokuto sadar untuk kali pertama. Ia menatap pria perak di sampingnya dengan ajaib. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, dan hidung keduanya hampir saling bersentuhan. Dan si hitam mengulum senyumnya, sadar sesuatu, "Kuroo _san_ yang memberitahumu?"

Bokuto cemberut sebal. Mulutnya sedikit manyun dan tatapannya terlihat tidak senang, "Tapi aku sadar sendiri, tahu. Yah—memang Kuroo memberitahuku—tapi aku juga sudah tahu kok."

Akaashi menatap ke depan dan tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak bidang Bokuto dan menyamankan posisinya. Tangan Bokuto masih erat memeluk dadanya dan ia merasa hangat malam itu.

"Maaf."

Akaashi hanya berdehem untuk membalas ujaran Bokuto. Ia masih merasa nyaman dengan posisinya dan akan bertahan selama mungkin.

"Tapi yah, siapa yang meragukan aku yang menawan ini? Aku tidak bisa menghentikan pesonaku yang mengundang ketertarikan banyak orang ini sih."

"Haa." Akaashi hanya mendengus sekali. Ia sudah cukup sering mendengar kepercayaan diri berlebihan orang ini. Dan entah kenapa ia tak bisa bosan bahkan benci mendengar itu semua.

"Yah, tapi—hahaha, Akaashi, kau adalah orang terberuntung di dunia ini. Karena aku hanya menyayangimu saja."

Pelukan itu makin erat di tubuhnya dan Bokuto menopangkan dagunya di kepala Akaashi yang menyender di bahunya. Ia baui sampo pria itu, ia cium dengan lembut puncak kepalanya.

"Bokuto _san_?"

"Ada apa, Akaashi?"

Tangan kecokelatan Akaashi memegangi tangan kanan Bokuto yang melingkari tubuhnya dan mengelusnya lembut. Katanya pelan, "Kau ingin melakukannya malam ini?"

"Melakukan apa?"

Akaashi tidak pernah mengundang Bokuto untuk bercinta sebelumnya, dan hitam anggun itu mendesah pasrah menyadari ketidakpekaan orang ini. "Aku ingin bercumbu. Berhubungan badan. Seks."

Bisa dirasakan Akaashi tubuh tempatnya bersandar menegang seketika. Perlahan-lahan tangan kanan yang dipeganginya itu terasa menghangat dan Akaashi bisa mendengar detak jantung yang menjadi tidak wajar bunyinya dari dada si pemilik mata keemasan. Bokuto membangunkan kepala Akaashi dan menatap mata biru gelap itu dengan penuh keyakinan, "Akaashi, kau kenapa?"

Bibir itu tersenyum tipis menatap yang keemasan yang tak percaya padanya. "Aku sedang ingin saja."

Wajah putih Bokuto memerah dan ia mencoba menghindari tatap menggoda dan nakal yang selalu mampu membuatnya tergila itu. Mencari-cari objek lain untuk dipandanginya, namun gerak matanya memperlihatkan kegugupan di pandang si biru gelap, dan Akaashi tersenyum geli.

"K—kalau begitu, kita pulang sekarang?" Bahkan suara yang biasanya selalu berujar penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri itu sedikit bergetar dan melemah. Akaashi mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengelus pipi yang tersipu itu dan membuat Bokuto menatapnya, "Tapi aku ingin menciummu dulu di sini."

Wajah Akaashi makin dekat kepada Bokuto. Bibirnya yang kering dijilatinya terlebih dulu, dan si perak menelan air liurnya sendiri dengan kesusahan, merasa tak berdaya pada gerakan sensual sederhana yang dilihatnya. Nyaris bersentuhan bibir mereka, Akaashi berhenti dengan ragu dan ia berbisik pelan, "Tapi aku baru saja merokok."

Tangan Bokuto keluar dari selimutnya dan dengan cepat serta rasa tak sabar ia menarik kepala Akaashi untuk segera mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Ciuman pertama ciuman sederhana, hanya sebatas sentuhan bibir ke bibir sebelum Bokuto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Akaashi dengan begitu mendamba, "Aku selalu mencintai apapun yang ada padamu, Akaashi."

Kali ini lidah Bokuto lah yang membasahi seisi mulut si hitam. Telapak tangannya berada di dada pemuda hitam itu, begitu lembut mengusap dan membelai sementara tangan Akaashi terpaut di leher jenjangnya. Pria anggun itu membiarkan dirinya dibelai, ia menyerah pada ciuman Bokuto. Kini tangan kirinya melingkar di pundak si perak, tangan yang lain menjamah otot-otot punggung Bokuto yang meski ditutupi sweater, ia masih bisa merasakan kekerasan dan panasnya.

Selimut yang dipinjam Bokuto dari Kuroo terjatuh ke tanah, namun baik Bokuto pun Akaashi justru merasa begitu kepanasan karena ciuman mereka. Kepala Akaashi makin didongakkan Bokuto dan ia memperdalam kecupannya, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja berlapis si hitam dan membuat udara dingin sedikit menggetarkan kulit Akaashi yang sedikit terbuka. Ibu jari Bokuto mengelus puncak dada kekasihnya dan itu membuat wajah si hitam memerah dan suara bergemuruh terdengar dari bibirnya yang bengkak dan basah. Akaashi nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya, namun ia kembali tersadar. Dipeganginya lengan Bokuto dan ia terengah-engah setelah menghentikan kucupan si perak, "Bokuto _san_ , kita tidak di rumah."

Bokuto tersenyum tipis. Ia mencium pipi Akaashi untuk terakhir kali di sana sebelum berbisik, "Ingat sampai mana kita berakhir karena kita akan segera melanjutkannya nanti."

.::.

Kepala Bokuto kena tepukan nampan kayu Kuroo ketika esok harinya ia kembali memperlihatkan batang hidungnya di depan sang kawan. Penjaga bar itu berwajah misuh dan kesal luar biasa kepadanya. Di ujung mata emas Bokuto terlihat setetes air mata menggantung sebagai reaksi kesakitan atas kekerasan yang dilakukan kawannya itu, "Kuroo! Apa-apaan, sih?"

"Bokuto! Dilarang. Bercumbu. Di. Barku!" Keras, dalam, dan diucapkan dengan tekanan ketika Kuroo menuduh kawannya. Alisnya bertautan dan ia memelotot pada si perak, "Aku menerima komplain dari pelangganku tadi malam, tahu!"

Bokuto terdiam sedetik dua, mengingat sesuatu, lalu ia tertawa hambar dan merasa berdosa pada sahabatnya. "Maaf. Maaf. Habisnya—" Bokuto tergagap. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus beralasan apa pada kawannya itu. Kuroo menatapnya dengan sebal, "Kau itu, ya. Sudah melanggar peraturan bar, kau juga membuat selimutku kotor, tahu. Dasar pelanggan tidak tahu diri! Jangan buat nama barku jadi jelek, dong!"

Si perak masih tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Berkali-kali mencoba meminta maaf pada sahabatnya dan mencoba meredakan kekesalan si hitam jabrik itu. Ia akui tadi malam ia sedikit kebablasan, tapi itu bukan salahnya. Yah, meskipun memang ia salah karena mudah tergoda pada laku Akaashi, tapi tetap saja ia merasa—ah tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan kekasihnya jika sudah begitu.

"Bokuto _chwan_!"

Dari arah belakangnya satu dua perempuan datang. Bahkan yang satu melompat padanya dan merangkul lehernya dari belakang. Tapi entah karena apa kemudian rangkulan itu terlepas dan perempuan itu menjauh dengan senyum dikulum. Mereka duduk dengan begitu tertib dan sedikit menjaga jarak dari si perak yang tertawa bodoh seperti biasa.

Wajah Bokuto sejak tadi sudah bersinar karena perasaan gembiranya sejak semalam, dan itu membuat dua perempuan itu terpekur. Dengan ramah Bokuto menawari kedua gadis itu, "Kalian pesan apa?"

Dua perempuan itu saling bertatapan dan kemudian tersenyum manis pada si perak. "Sepertinya kami mau duduk di sana saja, Bokuto _chan_. Da—h." Mereka berdua berdiri dan menjauhi si perak yang terbengong di meja bar kawannya, menatap kepergian mereka dengan tak percaya.

" _He_?"

Bokuto menelengkan kepalanya. Uluran gelas Kuroo yang berisi bir pesanan Bokuto tak ia sambut dan dibiarkannya diletakkan Kuroo ke atas meja. Si hitam jabrik tertawa pelan dan mendelik pada sahabatnya, "Yah, tidak ada singa yang berani memasuki area yang sudah ditandai oleh singa lainnya, _bro_ , kecuali jika mereka ingin adanya pertumpahan darah."

Mata emas Bokuto menatap kawannya dengan bingung. "He? Maksudmu?"

Kuroo tertawa pelan dan menepuk kepala Bokuto lagi dengan nampan kayunya, "Kau kalau bodoh jangan keterlaluan, _bro_."

 **-Akhir**

 **.**

 **-Omake**

Bahkan saat pagi pun suhu masih cukup dingin, dan Akaashi tidak bisa bangun dengan sempurna hari itu. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit setengah mati, tapi menurutnya sepadan dengan kebahagiaan dan rasa puasnya tadi malam. Ia menumpu tubuhnya dengan lengan dan menatap Bokuto yang masih tidur di sampingnya. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap cupang yang ia buat tadi malam di leher kekasihnya dan kembali mengucup yang sudah merah itu sehingga makin merah. Ujung sebelah kanan bibirnya sedikit lebih tersungging dan ia menatap puas tanda kepemilikannya. Dipeluknya dengan penuh sayang dada telanjang Bokuto dan ia kembali tidur ketika si perak mulai bergerak, terbangun.

"Hari ini Minggu, Bokuto _san_. Aku akan tidur lagi."

 **-Tamat**

 **Disclaimer** : Anime dan manga Haikyuu merupakan ciptaan orisinil dan dimiliki hak ciptanya oleh Haruichi Furudate. Adapun sahaya tiada ada sekalipun dan sedikitpun mengambil keuntungan materiil atas peminjaman karakter yang ada di dalam fanfiksi ini.

 **A/N** : _Another hoothoot couple_ … gak tahu kenapa kalau kaitan sama ini dua ayangku yang enggak-enggak aja idenya.


End file.
